Black angel
by Uchida tokugawa
Summary: Kejadian kehidupan yang aku anggap rendahan ternyata dapat mengajariku arti teman,cinta dan perasaan.


Yo! Uchida akan mempublish fic one-shoot lagi :D.

Happy read!

¤ **Naruto belong to Masashi kishimoto** ¤

¤Uchida tokugawa¤

-Present-

 **Op ost:**

 **Nostalgia (ikimono gakari)**

Menjadi malaikat hitam itu membosankan. Aku selalu membawa manusia-manusia berlumur dosa.

Tapi hari ini lebih membuatku bosan, Tak ada tugas untukku,Lebih baik aku pergi saja.

Akupun mulai merentangkan dan mengepakkan kedua sayap hitamku, tapi tiba-tiba tubuhku tertarik ke sebuah lubang hitam. Aku tau itu berasal dari mana Dan benar dugaanku Sesampainya ditempat, aku melihat lingkaran pemanggil iblis.

"Akhirnya kutemukan orang berhati busuk!" Pikirku.

Tapi aku tersentak, begitu tau yang disana hanya seorang anak perempuan yang sepertinya seumuran denganku,Sejenak kuamati dia yang juga memandangku ,Rambut pirangnya bagai matahari yang menyinari bumi.

Dia tidak tampak seperti orang yang suka berbuat dosa.

Ada perlu apa dia memanggilku?

"Kau iblis?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Hn. Apa yang kau inginkan, sampai kau memanggilku?"

"Ya, memang ada hal yang aku inginkan, iblis duren." Ucapnya sambil meledekku.

"Hey! Kau, berani juga ya."

"Apa kau punya nama?"

"Hn. Namaku Naruto."

"Baiklah, Naruto, Aku Asia Argento"

"Ya, lalu apa keinginanmu?"

"Aku ingin. . . "

"Tunggu dulu! Kau tak bisa memintaku untuk memberikan harta,karena aku bukan jin Aladin, Aku tak bisa membuat seseorang jatuh cinta padamu, karena aku bukan cupid,Aku tak bisa memberikanmu keberuntungan karena aku bukan dewi fortu-!"

"Dan kau tak bisa memberiku jimat karena kau bukan Ki Joko Bodo, iya kan?"

"Enak saja kau bilang!"

"Habis, kau cerewet sekali, Kau membicarakan hal yang tak penting."

"Ya, baiklah ,Apa yang kau minta? Eh tunggu, 1 lagi, aku tak bisa menghidupkan orang mati, aku tak mau menyembuhkanmu dari penyakit parah ataupun memanjangkan umur, Orang yang memanggil iblis nyawanya adalah milik iblis, intinya aku hanya mau mengabulkan permohonan yang aku suka."

"Kau ini, iblis atau emak-emak? Lagipula, yang kau sebutkan itu ada tiga, bukan satu! Dasar iblis cerewet!"

"Diam kau, baka! Sudah! Cepat katakan permintaanmu."

"Aku ingin, kau memberitahuku, kapan aku mati." ucapnya dengan polos.

"Dia tidak meminta apapun yang bisa digunakan untuk kepentingannya sendiri"batinku bingung

"Hah? Kenapa kau meminta itu?" Tanyaku sedikit heran dengan pemikiran gadis ini.

Tapi dia tak menjawab, Karena dia sudah memanggilku, akupun harus mengikutinya, hingga ajal datang padanya.

Keesokan paginya, aku melihat dia beraktivitas seperti biasa, Hanya saja, dia tampak pendiam, Aku hanya memperhatikan sosoknya yang duduk di samping jendela perpustakaan sambil membaca buku, Di sisi lain ada beberapa murid perempuan yang sepertinya membicarakan Asia.

"Hey, bukankah itu Asia yang pindah 3 minggu lalu?" Tanya seorang gadis berambut ponytail pada temannya.

"Iya, tapi dia pendiam sekali Kata sensei, dia punya masalah dikeluarganya." Sahut seorang gadis berambut panjang berwarna merah.

"Benarkah? Malahan ada yang bilang bahwa dia mengidap penyakit parah."

"Ya, sudahlah Bukan urusan kita Hei, Issei, kau menulis saja dari tadi." Ucap Wanita bersurai merah pada seorang pemuda bersurai coklat dengan gaya rambut ala captain tsubasa.

"Kau menulis apa,Issei?" Tanya Wanita bersurai merah tadi.

"Ah, ano… bukan apa-apa."

"Kau mau ikut kami?"

"tidak Aku mau disini saja."

"Ya sudah, kami duluan ya!"

"Iya."

Pemuda bersurai coklat itu, sepertinya sedang memperhatikan Asia, Mungkin dia menyukainya.

Aku pun keluar mengikuti Asia pergi, Sepulang sekolah ia pergi ke sebuah taman, Banyak anak yang bermain di sana, tapi dia malah menyendiri tenggelam dalam bukunya, Dia tidak seperti anak yang dibenci, ataupun disukai.

"Kau ini, seperti bukan anak seumuranmu saja," ucapku dan turun menghampirinya, "Jangan baca buku melulu,Bermainlah dengan anak-anak lainnya."

Dia menggeser letak buku yang menutupi wajahnya untuk melihatku, Matanya yang indah tampak berkeling diterpa cahaya matahari senja,Ia bangkit dari tidurnya lalu duduk menatap lurus ke depan.

"Jangan mengatai terus, Aku ini majikanmukan?" Ucapnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun padaku.

Aku mendekatinya dan duduk di sampingnya, "Benar juga ya, majikan." Jawabku dengan menekankan suara pada kata 'majikan', "Apa tuan suka membaca buku?" Ucapku sambil menatapnya.

"Aku tak suka kau panggil 'majikan' panggil saja aku Asia."

"Hn, baiklah Asia, Apa kau suka membaca buku?"

"Ya, Akupun belajar memanggilmu dari buku." ucapnya sembari memperhatikan anak-anak yang bermain di seberang sungai.

Sepanjang yang aku tau, Asia selalu sendiri.

"Aku pernah tinggal di Desa Uzu,sebelum kembali ke Kuoh karena mengikuti ayahku, Aku mengetahui penyakit ini setelah pindah Saat usiaku delapan tahun. . ."

"Aku mengalami kecelakaan, Dua tahun setelah itu aku dinyatakan terjangkit virus HIV, Rupanya luka yang aku dapat terkena percikan darah dari orang yang mengalami kecelakaan bersamaku, Dan orang itu. . ."

ia terdiam sejenak karena terbatuk

"Positiv HIV/AIDS...orang Itu pun, meninggal di tempat, Sudah terlambat bagiku untuk menyembuhkan diri."

aku menghela nafas pendek, Sepertinya dia akan menjadi penghuni yang putus asa tak pantas mendapat surga.

"bagi kami, semua orang sakit sama saja, Tak sedikit juga diantara mereka adalah anak-anak..." Aku melirik sekilas kearahnya yang tetap lekat memandangi anak-anak yang masih bermain di seberang sungai, "Kenapa kau selalu menyendiri, Asia?" Tanyaku dengan nada pelan.

"Karena penyakitku menular." Jawabnya singkat, dengan suara yang penuh keputus asaan.

''Benar-benar tak ada kemauan hidup!'' gerutuku dalam hati.

"Meskipun berusaha hidup normal ,percuma saja, Jika orang tau kondisiku, mereka akan mengucilkanku, menganggap rendah,dan merasa jijik,Tak jarang pula aku harus pindah sekolah." Tambah Asia dengan nada sedih.

"Lalu kenapa kau ingin tahu hari kematianmu? Padahal, ada juga orang yang bisa hidup lama setelah terjangkit penyakit ini."

"Aku ingin tahu kepastian diriku." ucapnya sembari menoleh padaku."Aku terlalu lama merasakan sakit karena disisihkan oleh masyarakat..." lanjutnya dengan suara terdengar lebih putus asa."Kalau tahu batas waktuku, aku pasti bisa berfikir lebih positif...Satu atau dua tahun lagi...Jika impianku tak terwujud, aku pun tak menyesal, Mati kapanpun sama saja, Tapi...aku tak mau hidup dengan pikiran 'mungkin besok aku akan mati'." Sejenak ia menengadah ke langit, lalu melemparkan pandangan padaku dengan sebuah senyuman kecil dibibirnya." apa kau tak bisa mengabulkan permintaanku ini?"

Baru kali ini aku bertemu anak seperti dia. 'mati kapanpun sama saja' katanya? Ternyata dia lebih lemah dari perkiraanku, Aneh...dia lebih ingin mengetahui kematiannya dari pada mendapatkan mukjizat.

"Kuingatkan sekali lagi, jika membuat kontrak dengan iblis, jiwamu akan pergi ke neraka. Apa kau yakin?" Peringatku dan beranjak dari tempat.

"Aku tidak takut pada hal-hal setelah mati...Dan bukan hal itu pula yang aku takutkan." Ucapnya sambil menatapku polos,berbeda denganku yang memandangnya dengan melotot tidak percaya.

'Dia, berbicara seolah-olah dapat hidup lagi setelah mati.' batinku kaget.

Ia terdiam menanti jawabanku ,Sepertinya dia pun yakin akan permintaannya, Secuil dari kenyataan dan takdir hidup milik Asia Argento yang ingin ia ketahui, Dengan menukarkan nyawanya pada iblis, ia akan mendapatkan hal itu.

"Baiklah...Aku akan memberitahukan hal itu padamu, karena kurasa kau sudah yakin." aku merendah sejajar dengannya yang masih duduk dan menanti jawabanku."Kau tak perlu menunggu satu atau dua tahun lagi, tepat Tanggal 3 Desember akhir tahun ini, aku akan menjemputmu, Jadi hiduplah seperti biasa hingga saat itu tiba." ucapku dengan hati-hati.

Kulihat, wajahnya tampak pucat, kedua matanya membulat seketika seakan terkejut dan tak percaya. Ia pasti tak menyangka bahwa hidupnya tak akan lama lagi, Aku akan melihat, apa yang akan ia perbuat Disaat waktu miliknya,mulai mendekat perlahan.

Aku terbang menjauh meninggalkannya, Meskipun aku harus mengikutinya, tapi aku juga harus menjalankan tugas, Aku jadi terpikir, apa gunanya mengetahui saat kematian bagi manusia? Lalu bagaimana perasaan mereka saat hal itu diberitahu? Bukankah itu akan membuat mereka putus asa? Huh! Hal itu benar-benar mengganggu pikiranku!.

Keesokan paginya, di Konoha Junior High School Aku mengamati Asia yang baru saja kembali dari perpustakaan dengan setumpuk buku di tangannya.

Aku melihat dari luar ,Asia juga tak tahu aku mengikutinya, Kulihat ia menemukan sebuah buku, Seperti biasa, ia kembali larut dalam bukunya.

Tap! Tap! Tap! Tap!

Terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang berlari dengan tergesa-gesa.

GREEK!

Begitu pintu terbuka, tampak seorang pemuda bersurai coklat dengan gaya ala tsubasa sedang memasuki perpustakaan, Ia tampak terengah-engah di depan Asia. Melihat Asia membaca sebuah buku, wajahnya menjadi pucat pasi seperti melihat hantu.

"Jangan!" jeritnya tiba-tiba sambil merebut buku yang ada di tangan Asia.

"Maaf, Apa itu milikmu?"

"Kau membacanya?" tanya Issei yang menggaruk kepalanya sambil tersenyum kikuk ke Asia.

"Ya, sedikit...Tapi kau salah menulis 'impian', menjadi 'mimpian'."

"hehehe!" tawanya tertahan.

"Tulisanmu bagus..." puji Asia dengan senyuman hangat dan berhasil membuat Issei menoleh padanya," Kau menulis cerita ya?"

"Aku ingin menjadi novelis..."

"Eh? Hebat!"

"Kau tak menertawakanku?" Tanya Issei keheranan.

"Kenapa harus tertawa? Bagus kan, kalau kau punya cita-cita seperti itu." Ucapnya diiringi tawa kecil. "Boleh aku membacanya?"

"Jangan! Aku belum pernah menyelesaikannya, Aku sudah berkali-kali menulis cerita, Tapi aku tetap tak bisa melakukannya, Aku selalu merasa takut dan gugup." ujarnya seraya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal sambil tersenyum kikuk."Kurasa aku ini tak berbakat, Makanya, Makanya...diam-diam aku melihatmu Asia." Lanjutnya.

"Apa?"

"Setelah melihat Asia, aku bisa menuangkan perasaanku kedalam kata-kata, karena Asia adalah pemeran utamanya...Makanya, mulai sekarang, mungkin diam-diam aku akan tetap melihatmu,Asia-chan pura-pura tak tau saja, ya, Aku bukan melihatmu dengan maksud macam-macam, kok." ucapnya dengan wajah menahan malu.

"hihi," Asia tertawa kecil." Issei kau ini aneh, ya."

Percakapan terus bergulir diantara mereka. Asia yang suka mengasingkan diri, dan Issei si pemuda yang terkenal mesum. Hah, dua orang aneh.

"Asia-chan suka sekali baca buku ya?"

"Aku harus membaca buku ini hingga bulan Desember."

"Oh iya, makanya sekarang kamu baca buku lainnya, ya. Sebelumnya kamu terus baca buku tentang AIDS, kan?" tutur pemuda itu yang juga masih sibuk menulis"Aku juga coba membacanya, bukunya sulit dipahami, Konon, orang yang tertular belum tentu langsung mengidap AIDS, Dan belum tentu akan mati Suatu saat nanti, pasti obatnya akan ditemukan. Karena orang-orang hebat sedang melakukan penelitian." Imbuhnya dengan senyum ceria diwajahnya.

"Ya, aku juga berfikir begitu." Jawab Asia dengan senyum kecil yang justru seakan menertawakan kata-kata pemuda itu, Asia tau bahwa umurnya sudah hampir habis.

Ia tak percaya pada mukjizat, mungkin itu yang dipikirkannya, Malam ini, kulihat kondisinya semakin buruk. Berulang kali ia terbatuk sepanjang malam. Sekujur tubuhnya mungkin terasa sakit, Raut wajah cemas pun tak dapat dihilangkan dari mimik wajah kedua orangtuanya. Tapi, esok harinya kulihat ia beraktivitas seperti biasa lagi.

Hanya saja...

Duk!

"Sehat?" Tanya Naruto yang dengan santai mendaratkan kakinya di atas kepalanya.

"Iya!" Jawab Asia kesal dan menyingkirkan kakiku.

"Kau kurus, Asia"

"Sedikit, tapi aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau bersemangat juga, ya." sindirku.

"Tentu saja!" Jawabnya dengan raut wajah kesal dan pergi melanjutkan perjalanannya ke sekolah.

"Hei, Asia Kenapa kau tidak bersama yang lain?"

"Ehm...aku tak mau menyusahkan mereka."

"Kau, lebih suka berteman dengan iblis?"

"Ah, ya, mungkin. Kau sendiri, apa kau tak punya teman?"

"Iblis tak butuh teman, tapi aku punya seseorang yang mau bersamaku, mungkin dia bisa dibilang

teman."

"Apa dia juga iblis?"

"Bukan, tapi dia malaikat."

"Bagaimana mungkin?"

"Aku tak tau. Kami sering bertemu, jadi mungkin karena itu."

"Teman? Apa itu teman? Aku tak perlu teman,Bagiku, tak ada yang dapat dipercaya. Hatiku sudah beku, jadi aku tak tau tentang perasaan. Teman hanyalah istilah untuk orang yang dekat dengan kita. Bukan begitu?" Ucap Asia pelan.

Aku diam, begitu pula Asia yang tengah berjalan di koridor kelas.

Ckrek!

Aku mengikutinya masuk ke kelas, Ia diam tak melirik sedikitpun pada teman sekelasnya yang tengah asyik bermain.

Dukk!

Brakk!

Tiba-tiba Asia terjatuh karena terkena bola yang dilempar temannya, Tubuhnya jatuh menabrak meja dan tangannya terluka karena vas yang pecah, Darahnya tercecer disekitar pecahan vas.

"Asia! Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Issei menghampiri Asia dan hendak membersihkan pecahan vas.

"Jangan, Issei Biar aku saja!"

"Tapi kau terluka?"

"Pokoknya jangan!" Cegah Asia yang melihat Issei tetap nekat membersihkan pecahan itu.

"ISSEI!" Teriak Asiadl dan mendorong Issei.

"Kenapa Asia?"

"Aku tidak mau kau terkena darahku!"

"Tapi kenapa!"

"Kk...Karena aku mengidap AIDS..."

Ucap Asia gemetaran, Seketika murid-murid di kelas saling memandang dengan tatapan aneh.

Terlebih lagi Issei Matanya langsung membulat tak percaya, ia mungkin tak menyangka akan mendengar hal itu dari Asia, sedangkan Naruto yang sedari tadi mengikuti Asia dari belakang hanya memandang Asia dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Kalian juga, jangan menyentuh darah yang di lantai,Aku akan membersihkannya setelah pergi ke UKS." Peringat Asia dan pergi keluar dari kelas kelas.

"Dia ngomong apa? Pasti bercanda."

"Dia itu ga bisa melucu."

"Hey! Ayo cepat bersihkan, sebelum sensei datang."

"Jangan! Kalian jangan membersihkannya!" Cegah Issei menyela celotehan teman-temannya tentang Asia.

Ia beranjak dari tempat lalu mengambil alat pembersih dan sapu tangan, Ia membersihkan pecahan vas yang bercampur darah Asia dengan hati-hati, Mungkin Issei sangat shock dengan kabar ini dan hanya bisa memandang kosong pecahan vas yang sedang ia bersihkan.

Tak lama setelah Asia pergi, ia kembali bersama seorang guru,Rupanya ia akan keluar dari sekolah.

"Aku menyembunyikan ini, agar kalian tidak cemas, Besok aku sudah tak sekolah lagi, Aku senang bisa melewatkan waktu bersama kalian, Aku takkan melupakannya." dengan senyuman sedih.

Issei terus menatap Asia yang meninggalkan sekolah dengan pandangan sulit diartikan Menatap Asia yang tanpa ia tau, sudah dekat dengan ajalnya.

"Asia!" Teriaknya dari jendela kelas. Asia menoleh pada pemuda yang memanggilnya.

"Bolehkah aku bermain ke rumahmu?" Asia hanya menjawab dengan sebuah senyuman lembut meninggalkan sekolah.

Meskipun Asia berkata tak peduli tentang kematian, ia tetaplah manusia biasa seperti pada umumnya yang sebenarnya juga takut akan ajal, Raut wajah gelisah ditengah keputus asaan dan rasa lelah karena penyakit yang terus menyiksa tubuhnya dari dalam tergambar jelas padanya. Ia tampak termenung menenangkan diri sesampainya di rumah, Dirinya yang sedari tadi larut dalam buku, lelah ditengah buaian sepoi-sepoi semilir angin di taman, rumahnya.

Kutinggalkan ia untuk menjalankan tugasku, Saat aku melewati sekolah Asia, aku terhenti melihat si pemuda yang bernama Issei tengah dikerumuni teman-temannya.

"Issei, kau sedang membuat apa? Seribu bangau kertas Untuk Asia ya?" tanya Rias pada Issei.

"Iya. Kalian mau ikut?"

"Ya, mau saja sih, Tapi dia sendiri tak punya pikiran,Dia tak mau bilang kalau mengidap AIDS, Dia ga berfikir kalau kita bisa tertular." Ucap seorang murid berambut pirang.

"iya, aku jadi takut." Sahut temannya yang berambut warna silver.

"AIDS kan ga bisa disembuhkan." Kata seorang perempuan bersurai biru.

"percuma kita membuat ini, buat saja untuk menghiburnya Ga ada salahnya kan?"

"Knapa kalian bicara seperti itu?"

"eh?"

"Asia tak pernah membahayakan dan menyusahkan kita? Meskipun dia tak pernah bermain bersama kalian, dia bilang senang bisa melewatkan waktunya dengan kita! Sudahlah! Aku akan membuatnya sendiri." seru Issei pada teman-temannya "ternyata dia begitu memperhatikan Asia" batin Naruto yang sedari tadi memparhatikan interaksi Issei dan kawan kawanya.

"Hm..." desahku dan pergi untuk menjalankan tugas ,Seminggu telah berlalu sejak kejadian itu. Asia pun tak pernah keluar dari rumah Setiap hari, ia hanya bersama buku, Seakan-akan hanya dia dan buku yang ada di dunia ini.

"Asia, apa kau tak bosan terus membaca buku?"

"Hn, tidak."

"Apakah kau punya impian?"

"Aku takkan bilang, pasti kau akan tertawa."

"Katakan saja."

"Ya...aku ingin jadi astronot."

Mendengar ucapannya aku tak dapat menahan tawa. "Hmpf! Ternyata kau masih bocah, jaman sekarang ini, anak TK pun takkan mau."

"Aku serius Aku sangat menyukai bintang Aku ingin melihat bintang-bintang di angkasa dengan mataku, Tapi...itu mustahil bagiku sekarang."

"Impian yang tak dapat terwujud ya...Dia memang sama seperti yang lain,Sayangnya..." Bisik Naruto pelan entah pada siapa.

"Asia, temanmu datang." Seru ibu Asia.

"Selamat siang, Asia." Sapa seorang pemuda bersurai coklat yang sudah tak asing bagi kami.

"Teman-teman membuatkan seribu bangau kertas! Aku juga bawa catatan dan soal Matematika sampai hari ini, Lalu aku juga meminjamkan buku yang belum kau baca. Aku hanya menyerahkannya,Cepat sembuh ya." ucap pemuda itu tanpa memberikan waktu pada Asia untuk menjawab, Ia memang mesum namun entah kenapa jika berbicara dengan Asia ,ia jadi begini, Tapi wajahnya jelas terlihat tampak gugup. Begitu selesai bicara ia langsung pergi tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Asia.

"Eh?" Desah Asia keheranan.

Namun, belum lama ia menghilang,ia menampakkan dirinya dari balik Pintu.

"ano. Buku itu harus dikembalikan ke perpustakaan seminggu lagi, Boleh aku datang lagi?"

"Iya. Arigato, Issei." Ucap Asia dengan senyum ceria sembari melambaikan tangan, pemuda itu kini pulang dan tak muncul lagi.

"Seribu bangau kertas?" Gumam Naruto sembari mengangkat tumpukan rapi seribu origami berbentuk bangau.

"Dengan membuat seribu bangau kertas, permohonan akan terkabul." jawab Asia pelan.

"Ehm, takhayul" Asia mengamati susunan bangau kertas yang ada didepanku. "Asia, bagaimana cara membuat bangau kertas ini?"

"Asia ..." panggilku pada Asia.

"Dasar, tak sopan." Gerutuku pada Asia yang ternyata sudah terlelap tidur,Karena penasaran, kuambil salah satu bangau kertas, dan kubuka lipatannya, "Hebat juga, dapat dibuat begini dari kertas..." gumamku Sedikit demi sedikit lipatan mulai kumengerti, hingga akhirnya menjadi bentuk asli, yaitu selembar kertas namun sudah penuh lipatan, akan tetapi aku terkejut begitu menemukan sesuatu di kertas itu.

'cepat sembuh, ya.'

Begitulah bunyi tulisan yang ada di bangau kertas tadi, Kupikir hanya satu, lalu kuambil beberapa lainnya dan kubuka lipatannya, Rupanya tak hanya satu, tapi yang lainnya juga.

Pemuda itukah yang menulis semua ini?

Aku benar benar heran, Apa ini yang disebut wujud kasih sayang? Dia membuatkan seribu bangau kertas, padahal kami tau itu hanya percuma.

Keesokan paginya, Asia dibawa ke rumah sakit karena kondisinya memburuk,Di rumah sakit ia hanya ditemani oleh buku, kalender yang dicoret pada setiap angka yang sudah dilewati, dan tentu saja aku.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Terdengar derap langkah seseorang yang sepertinya tengah berlari tergesa-gesa di koridor rumah sakit.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Eh? Ya? Masuk." Sahut Asia yang merasa pintu kamarnya diketuk.

"Selamat siang!" Sapa seorang pemuda yang lumayan dekat dengan Asia dan yang selalu ada bersama Asia, dengan suara kaku dan penampilan yang berantakan.

"Issei?"

"Syukurlah kau tampak sehat ,Aku benar-benar terkejut begitu tau kau masuk rumah sakit! Ano, ini buah untuk Asia" Ucap Issei sambil tersenyum, "ah!Rambutku berantakan sekali." serunya begitu melihat penampilannya di kaca. "Bolehkah aku merapikan rambutku?"

"Eh, tunggu. Boleh kurapikan?" Tawar Asia.

"Eh?"

"Aku ingin merapikan rambutmu."

"Aa...Iya."

Asia mulai menyisir rambut si Issei dengan pelan dan lembut, Sejak Asia merapikan rambutnya,wajahnya mulai Aku rasa ia menyukai Asia.

"Issei..."

"Iya?"

"Sifatmu baik ya, aku suka."

"Arigato,Asia. "

"Oh, ya. Novelmu bagaimana?"

"Sedang aku lanjutkan..."

"Ceritanya tentang apa?" Tanya Asia seraya menyisir lembut helai-helai rambut Issei.

" tentang seorang Wanita yang berjuang melawan penyakitnya, dan seorang Pemuda yang menyemangatinya..."

"Kedengarannya bagus..."

"Iya kah? Aku malah tidak yakin, imajinasiku kurang bagus." Ucap Issei sambil nyengir, "Tapi, aku akan berusaha untuk menyelesaikannya, Mm...Maukah kau membacanya?"

Sejenak Asia menatap heran pada Issei.

"Issei kau memperlakukanku dengan wajar padahal tau kalau aku mengidap AIDS Apa kau tidak jijik?"

"Tidak! Kenapa aku harus jijik? Justru..."

"Ehm?"

"Ah, bukan apa apa " ucap Issei kikuk dan malu.

"Justru kenapa, Issei?"

" Lupakan saja." Ucapnya sambil melambai lambaikan tanganya didepan wajah, Issei mengalihkan pembicaraan dengan pura-pura mau memakai topi.

"Jangan, Issei." cegah Asia.

"Kenapa?"

"Rambutmu lebih bagus jika tidak memakai topi."

"benarkah?"

"Tentu, Aku punya sesuatu untukmu." Kata Asia sembari mengambil sesuatu dari dalam laci, Ternyata yang ia ambil adalah sebuah sisir berwarna silver.

Issei hanya terdiam saat melihat pemberian Asia,namun beberapa saat kemudian tersenyum kepada Asia.

"Ini, ucapan terimakasihku karena kau selalu baik padaku. Hehehe!" Ucapnya diiringi cengiran ceria yang belum pernah aku lihat sebelumnya.

"Arigato, Asia."

Sedangkan Naruto hanya memandang biasa adegan picisan yang terpampang dihadapannya ini.

Ketulusan kasih sayang Pemuda itukah yang mampu melukiskan senyum ceria di wajah Asia barusan? Entahlah, aku juga tak tau ,Hari-hari berikutnya, si Issei terus datang menjenguk Asia.

Issei kini sudah tidak lagi memakai topi seperti biasa, Ia menggerai rambutnya. Dia selalu menampakkan wajah yang seolah-olah berkata, 'Asia! Kau pasti sembuh! Aku percaya itu, jadi bersemangatlah.' pada Asia yang sudah tampak mulai putus asa.

"Aku pernah bertemu dengan seorang iblis." ucap Asia yang terbaring di tempat tidur pada Issei yang tengah mengganti bunga.

"Apa?" pemuda itu malah terkejut keheranan, bukannya terkejut merasa aneh pada celotehan Asia."Hebat! Kapan?" sambungnya tiba-tiba dengan nada penasaran.

"Kau percaya?"

"Iya! Aku juga ingin bertemu, Seperti apa dia?"

"Dia...dia iblis yang aneh, gaya rambutnya pun seperti duren." ejek Asia.

"Dasar! Enak saja kau, baka!" gerutu Naruto dari balik dinding di samping jendela, Mereka tak tau bahwa Naruto sedang menguping mereka.

"Eh? Iblis Duren?"

"Hehe, ya begitulah Biasanya dia selalu ada di sini, Mungkin dia sedang menjalankan tugasnya."

"Bagaimana kau bisa bertemu dengannya?"

"Aku membuat permohonan dengannya."

"Eh?"

"Dan sebagai imbalan, aku memberikan jiwaku."

"Jiwa? Memang kau memohon apa?"

"Aku memohon padanya Untuk memberitahukan kapan aku akan mati." Jawaban Asia berhasil membuat Issei terkejut, Issei menatap heran Asia yang tersenyum pahit padanya.

"Kenapa kau...?"

"Issei, apa kau masih menulis novelmu?"

"Iya."

"Belum selesai?"

"aku belum tau akhirnya,Sekarang aku sedang memikirkannya."

"Bunuh saja pemeran utamanya." ucap Asia dingin sambil menatap kosong ke langit-langit.

Mendengar perkataan Asia, mimik wajah

Issei langsung berubah drastis. Ia pasti tak menyangka bahwa Asia akan berkata seperti itu.

"Kalau kau menulis tentang itu, pasti akhirnya akan menarik jika pemeran utamanya mati...atau mungkin kau takkan bisa menulisnya jika aku tidak mati?"

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"aku tak pernah berpikir begitu! Aku bukan hanya ingin menulis sesuatu yang menarik, Aku percaya kau akan sembuh!" Serunya Issei sambil memegang kedua pundak Asia "Saat obat itu ditemukan, kau akan sembuh ,Pasti..."

"cukup" sela Asia.

"Eh?"

"Kau bohong,Kau pasti tau aku takkan tertolong, Aku akan segera mati Issei, kau hanya berusaha mengasihani orang sakit sepertiku."

"Tidak Asia"

"Pulanglah Aku sudah terlalu banyak mendapat simpati dari orang yang bahkan tak pernah memikirkan kapan dia akan mati, kumohon jangan kemari lagi." Ucap Asia datar.

Si Issei memandang Asia kecewa, Ia pasti kecewa pada wanita yang ia semangati selama ini, ternyata tidak setegar yang ia pikir.

Brakk!

 **Play ost 'ikimono gakari'**

 **Tayumu koto naki nagare no nakade.**

Tanpa berucap sepatah kata pun Issei pergi keluar dari kamar Asia Dan entah karena apa, Asia menatap kepergian Issei dengan tatapan bersalah."

Naruto masuk ke kamar Asia, Saat Naruto di dalam ruangan, kudapati Asia tengah merasa kesakitan tidak seperti tadi yang terlihat tenang.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

"Tadi itu keterlaluan, kan? Dia tidak hanya sekadar bersimpati padamu."

"Aa...aku tahu. Uhuk!Makanya...aku tidak ingin ia melihatku dalam kondisi seperti ini." Balas Asia sambil terbatuk.

Naruto hanya memandangi Asia yang berusaha berbicara dengan menahan sakit.

"Tiap hari aku menandai kalender Menghitung hari yang tersisa Meskipun waktu terus berlalu, aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa, Padahal dia begitu baik padaku, Aku tak bisa."

"Apa sekarang kau ingin hidup?" tanya Naruto.

BRAKK!

Terdengar suara gaduh karena tiba-tiba Asia menyambar kalender duduk yang ada di sebelahnya.

"KENAPA? Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak memiliki masa depan? Kenapa impianku tidak terwujud? Aku...aku benar-benar kesal!" Teriaknya dengan linangan air mata.

"Bukankah kau bilang, 'mati kapanpun sama saja'? Rupanya kau ingin hidup lebih dari siapapun." Sindir Naruto padanya.

Kuulurkan tanganku ke arahnya." Kemari, akan aku perlihatkan dunia padamu."

Asia menyambut tanganku dengan ragu-ragu namun pasti.

Whuush. . .

Kutarik jiwanya dari tubuhnya yang kini terkulai lemas.

"U...uwaa!"

"Diamlah baka! Kau belum mati Inilah wujud jiwamu. Ayo, pegang erat tanganku, kita akan pergi ke suatu tempat"

"Kemana?" tanyanya yang terpaku melihat pemandangan kota di malam hari dari atas langit, Aku terus terbang tinggi membawanya.

"Apa kau takut?"

"Tidak."

Aku dapat mengabulkan impian Asia yang tak mengharapkan mukjizat apapun, dengan sayapku ini.

"Lihatlah Asia, jika tidak, kau akan menyesal." ucapku pada Asia yang terpejam ketakutan, Perlahan ia membuka kelopak matanya, kini kami ada di angkasa Bukan langit milik bumi, Tapi benar-benar angkasa luas yang bagaikan permadani hitam bertabur berlian cemerlang yang gemerlapan,Asia terpana tak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya

"Pemandangannya indahkan? Mungkin ini pertama kalinya kau melihat bumi seperti ini. Kau beruntung, ini lebih sulit dari pada jadi astronot."

Kulihat air mata mulai meleleh dikedua pipinya memandangi bola biru raksasa di depan mata kami.

"AKU INGIN HIDUP! Aku ingin hidup!Aku ingin hidup lebih lama lagi!" Teriaknya di tengah angkasa sunyi ini. "Ayo kita kembali." Lanjutnya.

"Apa kau yakin? Kau akan menderita lagi, Kalau kau kembali, kau akan mati."

"Tak masalah pemuda baik hati itu ada di sana, Semua orang hidup dan mati disana."

"Baiklah, ayo kita kembali."

 **3 Desember 20xx 05:00 pm.**

Sejak Asia membentaknya, Issei tak pernah muncul lagi, pun kian parah, namun ia menantikan hari ini dengan tenang.

"Hei, apa yang akan aku alami setelah mati?"

"Jiwa yang akan masuk neraka, takkan mendapat kedamaian." jawab Naruto sambil memandang keluar jendela

"Begitu rupanya, ternyata sama saja."

Naruro lihat tiba-tiba wajah pucatnya semakin pucat, Nafasnya memburu seperti menahan rasa sakit yang begitu hebat.

"Asia...apa kau merasa sakit?" tanya Naruto padanya, Tapi rasa sakitnya seperti membungkam suaranya.

"Kalau iya, panggillah dokter! Tekan belnya! Asia, ini!" perintah Naruto sembari menggenggamkan bel pemanggil ke tangan Asia, Tapi ia tak kuasa menggenggam bel itu, Tubuhnya sudah tak bertenaga sedikitpun, Ya sebenarnya aku sadar hari ini waktunya, tapi kenapa aku begitu mengkhawatirkannya? Seharusnya kubiarkan saja dia Aku mencoba tak peduli padanya, Aku ini iblis kan? Tapi kenapa aku harus mengkhawatirkannya? Benar-benar aneh, aku malah merasa takut.

Biip. . .

Kutekan bel yang ada di dekat Asia yang masih merasa kesakitan.

"Cepat kemari! Jangan diam saja!" Teriakku dari pintu.

"Ha ha...Kau ini memang iblis aneh." Ucapnya tiba-tiba." Terimakasih Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu denganmu...aku benar-benar bahagia,Terimakasih sudah mau jadi temanku." ucap Asia disela sela sakitnya.

aku tak menyangka ia akan berkata seperti itu di tengah kondisinya yang sudah sangat kritis.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Brakk!

Tampak beberapa paramedis datang ke kamar Asia.

"Asia!" Dengan cepat dan sigap mereka menolong Asia, Seseorang memasangkat alat pernafasan, seorang memantau kondisinya, dan seorang lagi menghubungi keluarga Asia, Asia hanya diam menunggu ajal datang padanya.

Kenapa dulu kau tak memintanya? Kenapa dulu kau tak meminta agar penyakitmu disembuhkan? Kau akan mati, dan takkan bisa berbuat apa-apa, Mukjisat tak akan terjadi,Asia akan mati,Tanpa sadar Naruto sudah menitikkan air mata.

Ada apa denganku? Kenapa aku merasa sedih? Bukankah aku adalah iblis yang tak memiliki perasaan?

BRAKK!

Ditengah kepanikan paramedis menangani Asia, si Pemuda yang bernama Issei datang dengan wajah panik.

"Asia!" teriaknya."Asia kau kenapa?" Tanyanya begitu tau Asia dalam keadaan kritis.

"anda harap tenang, Anda tidak boleh masuk." Larang seorang perawat yang menahan Issei untuk memasuki ruangan.

"Asia!"

"tuan, dia sedang dirawat."

"Asia Aku sudah menyelesaikan novelku Untuk pertama kalinya, Tentu saja kisahnya berakhir bahagia! Anak itu tertolong berkat adanya mukjizat, Ia bisa jadi astronot, ia akan hidup hingga umur 109 tahun! Aku ingin kita sama ,kita akan bersekolah bersama! Kita akan bersama. Kumohon Asia bertahanlah! Jangan mati dulu! Kisah kita tak akan berakhir di sini Asia!"

Andai saja pena pemuda itu dapat menorehkan takdir dan membangkitkan mukjizat untuk Asia, Asia pasti akan tersenyum dan bersedia bersamanya, pemuda itu sampai akhir tetap tulus menyayangi Asia Bahkan mampu membuat Naruto yang melihatnya menitikkan air mata, Naruto berjalan mendekati Asia, Apa aku yang harus membantunya? Ah, tidak. Ini sudah takdirnya, aku tak boleh mengubah garis takdir, Tapi, aku akan memberikan sesuatu untukmu.

Kuraih tangan jiwa Asia "Kau telah berusaha dengan baik Kau bisa menahan penderitaanmu selama ini, Kau hebat." ucapku padanya.

 **3 Desember 20xx 06.30 pm.**

Asia Argento telah dinyatakan pergi dari dunia ini, derai tangis air mata mengiringinya pergi. "Bawalah aku ke neraka atau kemana saja." ucap Roh Asia yang berada disebelah Naruto.

"Bukan aku yang akan membawamu." Tak lama kemudian, muncul sesosok malaikat di depan kami, ia yang selama ini ada bersamaku.

"Kau akan pergi bersamanya."

Aku tak bisa memberikan mukjizat untukmu Aku tak suka menyalahi takdir. Tapi setidaknya aku bisa memberikanmu sesuatu, sebagai tanda terimakasihku karena kau telah mengajariku tentang teman dan perasaan.

"Bolehkah aku meminta satu hal?"

"Ya, lakukanlah." Ucapku yang sudah tau apa yang akan dilakukan Asia.

Asia berjalan mendekati Issei yang menatap kosong pada tubuh Asia yang terbujur kaku di ranjang.

"Issei..." Panggil Asia dengan suara lembut, Spontan Issei itu pun menoleh, Kini ia dapat melihatku malaikat yang ada di sampingku, dan Asia yang sudah tidak lagi tersangkar dalam tubuh rapuh yang menderita AIDS.

"Asia?" Perlahan, Asia menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipi Issei Dihapusnya air mata Issei yang tak henti-hentinya mengalir.

"Terimakasih Issei Kau mau menemaniku selama ini." Ucapnya dengan senyuman lembut. "Aku senang kau bisa menyelesaikan ceritamu, dan aku percaya kau akan menjadi penulis yang hebat."

"Aku tak mau menulis lagi."

"Kenapa Issei?"

"Selama ini aku menulis dengan memperhatikan Asia, aku pasti tidak bisa menulis lagi karena kau."

"Itu tak benar, kau bisa menulis karena kau memang bisa."

"Ehm?"

"Sudah saatnya aku pergi, terimakasih sekali lagi, Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu." pamit Asia yang masih dengan senyuman lembut, Sedetik kemudian Asia mengecup lembut kening Issei dan berhasil membuat Issei kaget di tengah isak tangisnya.

"Selamat tinggal, Asia" pamit Asia Saat hendak dibawa pergi..

"Aishiteru, Asia-chan" ucapnya lirih.

Kulihat Asia, yang sudah tak dapat dilihat oleh Issei ,terhenti sejenak dan memandang Issei untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Aishiteru yo." Balasnya Meski pemuda itu tak dapat mendengar jawaban Asia pasti ia dapat merasakannya.

Selamanya, Asia akan ada di hati

Pemuda itu.

FBC.

Gimana? Kurang angst ya? Hahaha sory klo begitu,,lebih sedih mana antara fic 'stay with me' dengan fic ini? Mohon komentar :D

 **End ost**

 **Nagareboshi (Shooting star)**


End file.
